


Funny, You're the Broken One (But I'm the Only One Who Needed Saving)

by clarkesbellmy



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkesbellmy/pseuds/clarkesbellmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had been a time when Clarke really couldn't have cared less about what happened to Bellamy Blake, and now he was one of the most important people in her life. Clarke figured there was some irony in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny, You're the Broken One (But I'm the Only One Who Needed Saving)

For the first time in a very long time, Clarke Griffin was crying. It was the early hours of the morning and most people were sleeping, those who weren't respectfully ignored the broken sobs coming from the makeshift infirmary.

Her mother had left a few hours ago, pleading with Clarke to get some sleep but she wasn't leaving. Not until he was okay.

It was supposed to be a simple scout, Bellamy had left with Miller and Finn to find some food and two hours later the other boys were dragging him into camp, shouting for Clarke.

Everything after that was honestly a blur to Clarke, all she remembered was this: bullet wound, chest, collapsed lung, blood loss, unconscious.

Clarke had insisted on being the one to treat him, only allowing her mother to stay to help with anything she was more experienced at. Clarke had cut off his t-shirt, black with blood, and gone to work.

Seven hours later and he still hadn't woken up. So Clarke was crying.

The last time she had cried was the day she'd killed Atom. (She had snuck away that night to cry alone in the woods, scrubbing at blood stains that were long gone.) And here she was crying for Bellamy Blake of all people.

Oh, how the tables had turned.

There had been a time when Clarke really couldn't have cared less about what happened to Bellamy Blake, and now he was one of the most important people in her life. Clarke figured there was some irony in there.

She hadn't said a word in seven hours aside from a sharp demand to hand her a tool or to get the fuck out, but she finally allowed herself to speak to him in the empty metal room.

"What the hell were you thinking, Bellamy?" Clarke asked in a strangled whisper. "That was so  _fucking_ stupid!"

Not that Clarke had really expected a response, but when he continued to lie there, freckles standing out dramatically against the stark paleness of his skin, she allowed another tear to roll down her cheek.

"God, Bellamy I can't believe you..." She chuckled ruefully at that because well, actually yeah, she could.

She had just gotten him back, just found her way back to him, and now she was going to lose him all over again. She honestly didn't know if she could endure it this time.

"Everyone needs you, Bellamy..."

That didn't work either. Clarke let out a broken sob and said the one thing she had only ever allowed herself to think.

"You need to wake up," she said, voice cracking. "Because I can’t do this without you."

Then she leaned her head on his chest over his heart, careful to avoid the right side, and listened to the quiet beats as she cried. They were the only thing on this god forsaken planet that continued to calm her.

Clarke let out a particularly loud sound of distress a second before she felt his heart speed up ever so slightly.

"Hey, Princess..."

He sounded awful, his voice barely pushing its way past his throat, but she heard it loud and clear and Clarke thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. She whipped her head up and looked in those dark eyes she thought she might never see again and let out something between a cry and a laugh.

"Crying over me, huh? Never thought I'd see the day." He grunted as he tried to sit up.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Clarke demanded, gently pushing him to lie back down. "Sit still for god's sake Bellamy, you almost died!" And she was crying again and maybe she was a little embarrassed but mostly she was so  _damn relieved._

"Hey..." When she refused to let him sit up again he just grabbed her hand. "Hey, Clarke look at me. I'm just fine."

Clarke probably would have slapped him if he hadn't almost died.

"Are you kidding me? You're not  _fine_ , Bellamy!  _You have a fucking hole in your chest_  -which by the way,  _just missed your heart_ \- you only have one functioning lung, and you lost about half your body weight in blood!"

Bellamy awkwardly looked down at his bare chest before speaking.

"Well, you did a great job sewing me up." He said offhandedly. "How long has it been, what happened?"

Clarke was officially over being scared, now she was just mad, so she stood up and started pacing.

"You've been unconscious for  _seven fucking hours_  because you were  _stupid enough_  to jump in front of a bullet! Finn told me what happened, how the Mountain Man was going to shoot him but you just shoved him over and stood there like a  _bloody idiot_  -I mean,  _what were you thinking?!-"_  she ranted. "The bullet went straight through you,  _barely missed your heart_ , pierced your right lung, and cracked  _three_  ribs. Finn and Miller practically  _dragged_  you back here and I stitched you up while trying to make sure you didn't bleed out all over my operating table! Honestly, Bellamy how could you be so  _stupid?!"_

She had started crying again and Bellamy was silent for a moment before holding out his hand.

"Clarke," he said softly. "It's okay..."

 _"I almost lost you!"_  She whispered through her tears.

And then he was sitting up -even though she _told him not to damn it-_ and gently grabbing her arm to pull her to him. She fit naturally in the space between his legs and he hugged her until the crying stopped, his cheek resting softly on the top of her head.

Clarke pulled away and wiped her cheeks in embarrassment, leaving behind a small smear of his blood high on her cheekbone.

"You're not going to lose me," Bellamy said seriously. He put a hand under her chin and gently tilted her head until her stare met his. His eyes said a thousand words, his lips said one. "Never." 

**Author's Note:**

> whoooo another tumblr prompt! this one just made my own personal cut to be posted here (1001 words)  
> this was for the prompt: "You need to wake up. Because I can't do this without you."  
> hope you liked it!


End file.
